dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpionic's Class Ranking System
This is Scorpionic's tier system for characters in the Dragon Ball series. It gives many characters, both canon (Dragon Ball, Z, and Super) and non canon (GT, filler, movies, games), a class ranking. The system is based off of Yu Yu Hakusho's Spirit Class system. Class Rankings Z Class * Zeno * Future Zeno S++ Class High: * Grand Priest Middle: * Whis * All other angels * Zeno’s attendants * Goku (Mastered Ultra Instinct) * Jiren * Goku (Ultra Instinct - Sign) Low: * Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) * Gogeta (Super Saiyan Blue) * Beerus * LSSJ Broly: BR * Belmod * Quitela * All other gods of destruction * Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan Blue) * Toppo (God of Destruction) * SSJ4 Gogeta S+ Class High: * Fusion Zamasu * Omega Shenron Middle: * LSSJ Kale * SSJ Blue Goku * SSJ Blue Vegeta * True Golden Frieza * Toppo * Android 17 * Golden Frieza (Golden Frieza Saga) * Dyspo * Ultimate Gohan Low: * SSJ Blue Goku (Golden Frieza Saga) * SSJ Blue Vegeta (Golden Frieza Saga) * Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) S Class High: * SSJ God Goku (Beerus Saga) Middle: * Super Vegito (Fusion Saga) * SSJ4 Goku * SSJ4 Vegeta * Super 17 * Syn Shenron * Nuova Shenron * Eis Shenron * Rage Shenron Low: * Super Baby Vegeta 2 * Vegito (Fusion Saga) * Majuub * Super Baby Vegeta A Class High: * Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) * Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) * SSJ Gogeta (Fusion Reborn) * Hirudegarn (transformed) * Meta-Rilldo * Hirudegarn (pre-transformation) Middle: * Ultimate Gohan (Fusion Saga) * SSJ3 Gotenks (Fusion Saga) Low: * Super Buu * Super Janemba * Hyper Meta Rilldo * General Rilldo (base) B Class High: * SSJ3 Goku (Kid Buu Saga) * Kid Buu * Goku (base, start of Dragon Ball GT) * Uub (Dragon Ball GT) * Janemba Middle: * Innocent Buu * Ledgic * Kid Goku (base, start of Dragon Ball GT) * LSSJ Broly (Movie 10) * SSJ Trunks (Dragon Ball GT) * SSJ Goten (Dragon Ball GT) Low: * Hatchiyack * LSSJ Broly (Movie 8) * SSJ Broly (Movie 10) * Frost (Final Form) * Bergamo C Class High: * Good Buu * Lavender * Piccolo Middle: * Majin Vegeta * SSJ2 Goku (Majin Vegeta Saga) * Android 18 * Basil * Pikkon Low: * Super Perfect Cell * Dabura D Class High: * Perfect Cell * Bio-Broly * Cell Juniors * SSJ Goten (Dragon Ball Super) * SSJ Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) * Bojack (transformed) * Bojack Middle: * Semi-Perfect Cell * SSJ Goten (Dragon Ball Z) * SSJ Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) * Zangya * Bido * Kogu (transformed) * Oceanus Shenron Low: * Imperfect Cell * Android 16 * Super Android 13 * Meta-Cooler E Class This is the lowest recorded class. Anything below it can be calculated by power levels. High: * Piccolo (Imperfect Cell Saga, fused with Kami) * Android 17 (Androids Saga) * Android 18 (Androids Saga) Middle: * Android 13 * Imperfect Cell (before absorbing humans) * Android 15 * Cooler (Fifth Form) * Future Android 17 * Future Android 18 Low: * Pan (Dragon Ball GT) * Android 20 * Android 19Category:Lists Category:Scorpionic Category:Power Levels